jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Onin
'''Onin' is a support character appearing in Jak II and Jak 3. She is an elderly soothsayer, requiring her interpreter, Pecker, to translate a sign language which she used in conjunction with a spell-type ability referred to as "magic", which Samos Hagai could apparently translate as well. History ''Daxter'' Onin had knowledge of Jak's special abilities upon his arrival to Haven City, which she then informed Erol of, which lead to the subjection to the Dark Warrior Program after his arrest. Other than this, Onin did not make an appearance or was made no mention of, though she apparently existed in a similar role as she did later in Jak II. ''Jak II'' Jak first met Onin after Ashelin Praxis directed him to her to learn more about the House of Mar's crest, giving to him her Bazaar pass. After arriving at Onin's tent, Onin transcribes that she was pleased to see Jak again, much to his surprise, which Pecker then replies that the past and future is all the same.Jak II Onin then states that the Tomb of Mar is what they are seeking, which she then assigns them three missions at Mountain Temple to find three special artifacts, "Find gear in Mountain Temple", "Find lens in Mountain Temple", and "Find shard in Mountain Temple". After searching some timeline for answers about the relics brought back to Onin, she reveals that Jak would need to find a complete Seal of Mar artifact to access No Man's Canyon, the devices inside of which could locate the Tomb of Mar by using the three artifacts retrieved at Mountain Temple. Onin was also able to foretell that Kor was not who he said he was, though she either did not reveal or did not know for sure who he was. She also prepared the Life Seed for the Shadow to become a sage. ''Jak 3'' During Jak 3, in the War for Haven City, Onin moved her location from the now-inaccessible eastern Bazaar to the Slums of Haven City. She aided the Freedom League and was seen in both her tent and the Freedom HQ. She was primarily translated by Pecker, again, though while Pecker was in an expedition in Spargus, she presumably used Samos as her translator, who could also translate sign language, otherwise she would have remained inactive during the war. Onin was also one of the informants of the catacombs which would hold the secrets to saving the planet from the Dark Makers. Onin is thanked by the Precursor Leader for her wisdom near the end of the game. Characteristics Appearance Onin is an elderly female human, with drawn proportions, an arched back, and gaunt limbs. She has no iris or pupil in her eyes, attributed to the fact that she is blind. She wears tattered green clothing and a large, concave, broad-brimmed hat which Pecker often perches on. She also wears a necklace with a sorcery skull hanging from it, lying beneath a red scarf. Personality Onin appears to be very passive and patient, yet extremely wise and resolute. She, at some points, would show signs of aggravation, anger, suspicion, and adversity, especially at characters such as Pecker, Daxter, Kor, and Veger, respectively. She also does not take alcohol down very well, as she makes crude remarks and suggestions while celebrating at the Naughty Ottsel bar in the Port near the end of Jak II. Abilities Onin seemingly has the ability to use magic and/or sorcery, though the exact term for her abilities, and a bounding description for them, remain unconfirmed. She is a soothsayer, and is able to see the future and past to some extent, though this evidently can be clouded by "dark forces".Jak 3 She was also known for her services in preparing and energizing the Life Seed, of which enabled the Shadow to use sagely abilities, and also has, to some extent, telekinetic abilities. Around her tent can be found magic experiments and test tubes with enchantments and other markings, or resemblances, to sorcery. Notes * In Jak II, there are billboards in the Industrial Section with "Onin Knows" written on them in Precursor text. Gallery Onin and Pecker concept art.png|Concept art. Onin and Life Seed screen.png References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3